Normandy high
by wee-man 22
Summary: Milo and Jane Shepard. Twins from Mindoir, now in their final year of school at Normandy high. However with Milo in debt to Aria hopes of an uneventful year are slim. Story has whole Normandy crew and will give time too explore all of the characters. Eventually leading to after school. (M)ShepxJack (F)ShepxGarrus
1. Chapter 1

6:30 am Citadel time. Milo Shepard walks through the apartment he shares with his twin sister. Moving through to the kitchen he began to make himself and his sister some breakfast. Today was there first day of official school. Personally Milo couldn't care less about going to school but he promised his father he'd look after his sister after he'd been killed defending the children from batarian slavers on their home planet of Mindoir and in order to do that he'd have to put her through school.

They had moved to the citadel a few months ago in order to allow for Jane to go to a good school and moving to the citadel allowed for Milo to increase his client base. There were a lot more people who wanted to learn how to fight on the citadel then there was in the omega slums. He'd only started accepting training appointments a week ago and he already had a waiting line for his personal training. Milo started training people how to defend themselves on Omega and after saving the money he earned for many years he had enough to move both himself and his sister to the Citadel and put both of them through Normandy high school.

Jane Shepard woke to the smell of cooking bacon. She begins to get dressed as her pet Ratchet climbed upon her bed. "Morning' Ratchet" She says with a grin across her face. It was the happiest day of her life when her brother had told her that he'd got her set up on the citadel and even into college. They'd been living rough on Omega since there home was invaded by Batarian pirates. Her brother had protected her and even started up a small business to support the two of them. Milo had even cut a deal with Aria, who ran Omega. She gave them a small room in afterlife to live out of if he trained some her men in hand to hand combat for free. That was when Milo had discovered that Jane had some pretty powerful biotics.

Jane got dressed and prepared for the day; she packed her bag full of notebooks, pens and pencils and a small box in order to store her lunch. Milo said that they'd go to a café on the way to the school in order to get themselves some lunch. When Jane walked into the Kitchen and couldn't help but smile, her brother had made the two of the bacon and eggs.

"So how'd you sleep sis?" Milo asked while placing the two plates of breakfast on the counter top. The apartment Milo owned was very small and didn't have a dining room. It consists of two bedrooms, a kitchen and a toilet. Milo had got the apartment cheap due to it not having a lounge or dining room. He didn't think that either of them needed one. They used the Kitchen space to catch up with each other while eating and their rooms for any private business.

"Like a baby, it so nice to had a proper mattress again" Jane said giving her brother a loving smile.

"Good, good. Now eat up sis, we shouldn't be late for college on our first day"

The two at their portions of bacon and eggs, Milo then quickly washed the plates they'd eaten off and the pan he'd cooked in before leaving them to drip-dry while they were at school. After which they left the apartment locked the door and got into Milo's car. Milo's car wasn't anything special. It was rather small with two front seats and two very small back seats, along with a small trunk; yet it still took Milo a year of saving money in order to purchase it, due to them basically living out of a shoe box on Omega they found the car more than spacious for their moving needs.

The two sat in silence while driving to school, Milo liked to sit in silence from time to time. Jane didn't want to interrupt her brother while he was concentrating on driving, not to mention she was feeling very nervous going to her first proper school. There had been a doctor that Jane studied under at Omega called Malon. She had learnt that he had worked with some sort of high ranking Salarian scientist group that created or edited the genophage. A bioweapon that stopped the Krogan during the Krogan rebellions. She knew that it wasn't right to have neutered the Krogan due to them winning the war but she also knew that Malon was trying everything he could to put it right while at the same time teaching her medicine. She originally only learnt the basics with him in order to get out of the slums every once in a while; however she soon found herself fascinated with medicine and wanted to help people. She eventually wanted to become a proper doctor but to do that she had to do well at this school. That pressure and the stress of not wanting to let her brother down after he had sacrificed everything to get her to the school made her very nervous.

Milo noticed that his sister looked nervous and he couldn't help but feel happy for her. He didn't care what he sacrificed, seeing his sister as happy and nervous as she was as he drove her to their new school made him very happy. "What's the matter sis?"

"What you mean?"

"Jane, the only time you looked as scared as you do now is when we first met Aria"

"No I'm just nervous, the last time we went to an official school was on Mindoir"

"I know sis, we've had it rough. It could have been worse though. Omega wasn't that bad. Aria was actually rather welcoming and we made due"

"I know but-"

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends here. It's got one of the best biotic teachers in the whole citadel, in sure you'll love it"

Jane was going to respond but stopped when Milo's omni tool erupted. He was getting many more training booking sine they moved to the citadel. Jane couldn't figure out why business was better on the citadel when omega was such a dangerous place, before Aria had given them a lace to stay they found themselves getting into fights for food or space nearly every day, why did people on the citadel want to learn how to fight. What was dangerous about this place? Omega didn't even have a police force let alone its own fleet. Milo took the call and gave the client an appointment as he parked in the schools car park. It was mostly empty as most of the kids at school got the bus or walked. Milo and Jane lived to far away from even a bus route and so had no choice but to drive themselves.

The car sat down and Milo turned the ignition off. They got out and looked at each of their timetables. "So what have you got first period sis?"

"Uhh, Biology in room B012. Seems to be with a mister Krios"

"Yeah, I got biology with him third period."

"So what you got now?"

"I've got Math with Professor Solus, Room C137"

"Well, we had better be off then, I'll see you by the fountain at break?" said Jane in her usual happy tone

"Yeah, hopefully you'll get a few friends by then" Relied Milo in his usual bored tone of voice. He was happy when around family and friends but he found it very hard to ever get close to someone. Which usually meant spending most of his time alone in the corner of classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane

Jane made it to her first lesson, she checked the Room number to make sure that she had the right one "B012, ye this is it" She opened the door and walked in. The class had long, bench like tables with four student to a table. The room had a few posters hung in the corners. Most of them showing the biology of different species, one of an Asari. Another of a Krogan's skull formation, a large poster of a Rachni queen skeleton and finally one of Hanar's digestive track.

"You must be the new student, I apologise. I have forgotten you name" Thane said with a very polite tone to his voice

"Yes, that me. Jane Shepard."

"Yes that was the name. I'd like you to sit between Garrus and Tali. If you are unsure as to who I refer, Garrus is the young Turian and Tali is the Quarian dressed in purple"

Jane nodded and headed to her new seat. She sat in between the two dextro aliens and introduced herself. "I'm Jane, it's nice to meet you" she said to no one in particular.

"Yes very nice to meet you to, I'm Tali" Said the Quarian in a happy voice audible even through the robotic tone that her enviro suit gave.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Garrus. Where you from" said the Turian trying to match the happy tone of voice from the Quarian.

"Originally I'm from a small colony called Mindoir. We left when it was attacked, I then grew up on Omega before my brother and I moved here a few months back"

"Just you and your brother?" Asked Tali

"Yeah, parents died on Mindoir, been just me and his ever since"

"Oh, uhh. I'm sorry" Replied Garrus, with an awkward type of concern in his voice

"Hey how were you supposed to know, it's not like you killed them. Truth be told I mourned but I like to think I've moved on"

Tali was about to change the subject to a more cheerful topic when the Drell teacher began to address his class. "Students. First I like to introduce you to our new student Jane" he said while telling Jane to stand up. She did so and he continued "I'd like you to all make the young women feel very welcome" and with that she sat back down. "Today we are going to study the three different stages of an Asari's life. Turn to page 307 in your text books"

Milo

Milo got to his first class, checking that the room matched that on is timetable he entered. He didn't know what he expected but he was still shocked when his Salarian teacher turned to his and started speaking a mile an hour "Yes, hello. You must be the new student. What was the name again?"

Milo was stunned for a second before he could think of a reply he found himself saying "yeah, that me"

"I suppose you're wondering where to sit" Replied the Salarian "Well we don't have any official seating arrangements so you can sit where you like as long as I can see you from my desk"

Milo simply nodded and moved to the corner table in the room, there wasn't anyone sat near there and that made him feel comfortable. He sat on his own removing his notebook and a pen from his bag and placing them on the desk before him. He noticed he was getting more than a few glances from some of his class mates and couldn't figure it out 'Great, not said a word and I already hate it here, this is going great for me'.

It wasn't until 15 minutes later that Milo figured out why the class had been staring at him. A girl came marching into the room. Mordin didn't as much as look u when Jack came into the class late. She was completely baled and covered in tattooed from the neck down. She stopped walking as soon as she saw Milo. She then growled at him before moving up to where he was now sitting.

"You're in my spot" the tattooed girl growled out

"Solus said there weren't no seating plan" Replied Milo to which the entire class including Mordin looked at him in surprise. 'I don't think anyone in this class talks to this girl do they' though Milo as he saw the girls face twist in surprise and anger.

"What the fuck you just say to me?"

"I said, I was told that I could sit where I want. I assume that goes for the rest of the class too"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, styling my seat"

"You're welcome to sit next to me so long as you stop with your bullshit"

That really go the class's attention, most of whom gasped at Milo's response. The tattooed women screamed as blue fire raced across her body. The teacher finally started to take notice as he raised his omni tool to call security into the class. Milo knew she was preparing to attack him, he also knew that if he didn't stop her security wouldn't get here in time and so decided that he needed to disable the biotic quickly. As she raised her fist Milo ducked below her arm. Jabbed her in the kidneys as he circled her placing his arms around her neck in a sleeper hold. She flayed and screamed but couldn't get out of the hold Milo had on her. Her biotics tossed the nearby tables around the room.

Milo didn't have anything against this girl he just didn't trust her and wanted the current situation to be over with quickly. He said into the tattooed girls ear "I'm sorry 'bout this"

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

In response Milo put his fist into the side of the girls abdomen, just below her rib caged and tensed his fist, this lead to the girl falling unconsciously towards the floor. Milo grabbed the girl as she fell and gently placed her on top of the table they had been arguing about. With a sigh he then grabbed his notebook and pen, placed them in his bag and left the room, He looked back at the class which simply starred at him with horrified looks on their faces. They probably thought he had killed the young girl. "My names Milo, I'm the new kid" He said before walking out of the door and back to his car. Even the teacher had a look of shock on his narrow face when security did eventually show up.

"What the hell happened in here?" Asked one of security officers

"Jack and the new child, Milo Shepard got into a bit of a fight, I don't know where Milo went to"

The security guards simply nodded. Picked up the tattooed girl and carried her to the medical bay before they searched the school for the new child known as Milo

Inside Mordin's math class the kids talked excited at the events that had unfolded. "Who was that?" Asked Liara in a curios voice.

"Did you see the way he took out Jack?" Asked Kasumi, with a giant smile across her face, no doubt she found the whole event very entertaining.

"Yeh, he looked like something out of an action movie the way he moved" replied Joker.

"He certainly looked like he knew what he was doing" replied Liara.

At that point Mordin came back into class. Projecting his voice to be overheard from the students chatting he said "Alright class. It looks like we are going to need to clean up this room before second period. You can all have an early break"

A loud cheer went around the classroom as the kids filtered out the door. "I wonder where the boy went to after he left the room." Said Liara as the three got out the room and started heading towards the canteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane

Jane had spent the lesson taking notes from her teacher and talking to her new found friends. They had asked her if she wanted to join them in the canteen for lunch. She said she would shed just need to tell her brother as he'd be waiting for her outside the front door. She was sitting outside the fountain now where the two said they'd meet but couldn't find her brother anywhere. She hoped he hadn't got in trouble. After waiting five minutes she decided to go the canteen to meet her new friends, she texted her brother on his omni tool _'couldn't find you by the fountain, I'll be in the canteen. Got some friends'_

With that she walked to the canteen, found her new friends and sat with them. She pulled the box out of her bag with a sandwich and drink in it, true to his word Milo had taken them to a place called "Siera's café" before school where they got their lunch. Her friends were sitting with three others she hadn't met, an Asari, and two humans, one wore a black hood that connected to her clothes and the other had many different devices to support him, he looked like he had some kind of condition. The three newcomers all introduced themselves to her. The Asari was the only other person in the group eating. When Jane asked the Asari why she was eating she was told "I'm a biotic, I need the fuel, why are you eating"

"Same reason" Jane replied casually.

"Oh hey, we don't even know your name" Said Kasumi impatiently

"Right sorry, I'm Jane Shepard, I'm new here"

"Wait Shepard, Like that Milo fella?" Asked Joker in response

"Yeah, Milos my brother why?"

"Well we did just see him take the most dangerous girl in the school and knock her out like he was playing with a toy" Said Liara

"Well shit, got any ideas where he is now?"

"No, he left after knocking the girl out" said Kasumi with a smile "We got an early break thanks to him"

"Security is looking for the boy as we speak" said Liara, her voice full of concern.

"All right I know where he'll go, anyone here got Biotics class with Mrs. Samara next?"

"Yeah I do, I guess I see you then" replied the young blue Asari.

Jane smiled, and turned to look for her brother she knew where he'd be. He would be in medical checking on the girl he fought.

Milo

Milo went to his car, he sat there and smoked a cigarette. He figured that would give security a chance to move that tattooed girl to medical. He hated that girl for what he did, he wanted this school to be different, and he didn't want to have a fight on his first day here. Why did she have to start a fight? It was a chair, why did it matter to her where she sat. He couldn't bring himself to hat the girl properly though, he would have been angry in her position to. If anything he was angry with that teacher. He must have known that the seat Milo sat in was taken and he must have known that Milo being there would lead to anything good. So why didn't the Salarian tell him to move?

Milo finished his cigarette and walked back into the school. He knew that he needed to find the girl to apologise and maybe fix this mess he found himself in. He also knew he'd have to avoid security as they'd no doubt be looking for him.

Milo got to medical about 10 minutes later. He dodged security a few times before finally reaching the place where the girl still lay unconscious. He entered the room and overheard what he presumed to be the medical officer arguing with a security personnel.

"We need to find the man who did this too her, I have no way of knowing how to reverse this."

"Were looking into it doctor, so far he's been able to avoid the guards looking for him"

"Well do your job! I have never seen anything like this before. She's physically fine but she won't respond to any outside stimuli. The only way I can help here is if you find the boy who did this so he can reverse it"

"Calm down Chackwas, I'm sure it won't be long before we find him."

"No it won't be long at all" Replied Milo as he walked into the room where the two were.

The doctor and the guard were shocked at the boy as he calmly walked up to the girl. "You have no idea what kind of trouble you're in her kid" Shouted the guard as he called for his security to meet him in the medical area.

"Oh yeah, I've never been in trouble with security before"

"Not like this you haven't"

"Stop talking Mark!" Shouted the doctor silencing the room, she then starred hard at Milo with a look of relief and anger on her face. "Are you going to help her boy?"

Milo turned to the doctor with genuine shock on his face "of course I'm going' to help her! The fuck kind of kid do you take me for? Now you want to see how to counter something like this in case you ever see it happen again?"

"What are you planning to do this a lot" The doctor replied, relieved how that she knew the young lad was going to help.

Milo gave her a warm smile as she walked round to where the boy was standing "There's a neural cluster just below a person's rib cage, all you have to do is make the cluster seize which will indefinitely freezes the victim."

The doctor gave the boy an uncertain look "do I want to know how you learnt that"

"What do you think" replied Milo while pressing down on the unconscious girl's rib cage. "Guard. I'm gonna need you to hold the girl steady when I do this, she will freak out"

The guard began to protest but eventually complied after the doctor gave the man a glare that would scare a Krogan. The guard grabbed the girl's shoulders as Milo rolled up his right sleeve. Letting out a deep breath Milo said "Doctor you're probably going to need to knock her out with some injection after she wakes up. Oh, and would you lock the door please, freeing the cluster is rather tricky and delicate. I'd rather not have any surprises while reversing this."

The doctor frowned for a moment before complying and locking the door to the med bay. She then watched carefully as the young lad placed his hand gently on the girl's side. He then held hid breath and plunged his hand to the same place as he did before, made a fist and twisted his hand to the left. Milo smiled as the young girl jumped to life. The guard instantly held the girl down as she squirmed and yelled. Taking many deep breaths blue fire raced across her body and Milo saw the guard fly into the back wall. Milo turned to shout at the doctor to open the door and let the rest of the guards in.

Chackwas did as she was told and soon the room was filled with every security guard in the school. The guards eventually got Jack to calm down until she saw Milo again

"You motherfucker! What the fuck did you do to me? How dare you even look at me? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Jack screamed as she saw Milo standing in the corner

Milo expected this would happen when he woke the girl up, what he didn't expect however was just how attractive he would find her, he'd always found tough girls attractive but not like this. He found himself lost in her large chocolate eyes even while she spewed hash words and insults at him. That was until one of the guards grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room. "Come on boy, you're going to see the principle"

It was only when Milo was pulled outside that he saw the corridors filled with kids, the must have seen the guards running to the med bay and followed. Milo wasn't worried about that until he saw Jane at the front of the crowd with a worried look painted across her face. His heart sank at the sight of his sister worried, he tried to give her a warm comfortable smile but he doubted that it worked given that her fascial expression didn't even change when he was marched down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane

Watching her brother being taken away by armed guards was more than a little worrying. Shen knew that he didn't get on with people until they get close to him but she had hoped that the day wouldn't end with her brother being punished. Not only had he put everyone on guard but now everyone knew that he was actually dangerous. He had advanced fighting skills which on their own wouldn't matter, but when combined with the anger issues he's had since Mindoir he had got into trouble a lot. As much as Jane didn't want to admit it she knew that Milo was more at home on Omega than he is on the Citadel.

Jane went to here next lesson, Biotics class with Mrs. Samara. She got to the class without saying a word, she couldn't focus much due to her worry with her brother. She barely noticed as Samara asked her name. It wasn't until the Asari placed a hand on Jane's shoulder that she reacted.

"Hello child, am I to believe that you are my new student yes?" said Samara with a gentle smile across her face

"Yeah, uh sorry, yeah that's me I was… sorry"

"It's okay child, I heard what happened to your brother. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine. Why don't you take a seat next to Liara? I saw you talking to her in the canteen I assume you and her get along?"

"Yeah and uh… thanks" Replied Jane as she took a seat next to Liara. Who wore a similar comfort smile to Samara.

"High Jane, how are you? What with what's gone on with your brother"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little worried is all, thanks Liara"

"Well listen, if you need to get your mind off things you can always hang out with us after college, we all have extra curriculum activities, You'll be able to do the biotics class with me if you want"

"Oh thanks Liara, ill think about it although Milo drives me to college and I wouldn't like to make him weight for no reason"

"Your brother drives, how does he afford that?"

"Well I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about what he does unless he wanted to so you'll have to ask him. But he gets enough to rent our apartment and drive to school"

Jane's lesson was pretty standard. The teacher got them to all show their biotic ability by moving a book of her desk and placing it in front of them, all of them did this and then because they had impressed there teacher she let them go a little early. She also told Jane that she was welcome to come to the after school biotics class if she wanted to improve more. Jane simply said shed think about it before leaving the room.

"Do you want to come to the canteen with me?" asked Liara as the girls left the class.

"Yeah ill catch up, just want to see if my brothers still in the principal's office"

"Okay, well I'll see you when you get to the canteen" Replied Liara as she walked off

Milo

Milo had been pleasantly surprised when he got to the principal's office. He had expected to get the standard lecture about not hurting other students or wasting teacher's time by running off. When he was inside the office the first thing he noticed was the almost happy look on the older guys face.

"So you must be our new celebrity child then?" asked Anderson with a gentle smile

Milo didn't know why but he found himself smiling back at the elderly man as he took a seat on the opposite side of his desk. "Yeh, that's me the new resident drop out"

"Drop out? My dear boy why do you think you'll be a drop out?"

"Well, the fact that I got into a fight in my first periods which ended with guards bringing me here"

"Well yes, but I've spoke to Mordin, he said that you paid attention until Jack came in. Hell he said you were even polite after you knocked that poor girl out"

Milo was more than a little taken back by this unforeseen turn of events, he couldn't help but king of like this teacher. A similar feeling he got when he spoke with the doctor earlier. "I don't even know who that girl was"

"That girl is called Jack, honestly I don't know much about her myself" replied Anderson "I know almost as much about you as I do her actually, by which I means nothing at all."

"Yeah, about that, it's not that I have bad things happening my life or am a bad person. It's just, I find myself doing things that aren't particularly wholesome to get by. As a result of this I may be rather secretive about myself and my sister"

"Yeah about your sister, she seems like a good kid"

"No offense sir, can you not just tell me my punishment so I can go and find that girl again, what was here name. Jack?"

"Careful boy, I'd like to keep this civil."

"Well I don't sir…"

Anderson couldn't figure this kid out. On one hand the child seems very intelligent if a little short tempered. Anderson wanted to learn about this child's past. He wasn't going to simply give up on the child. His second in command had heard what happened and had already tried to get this boy expelled. Anderson wasn't ready to give up on this child just yet; however he could tell that he wasn't going to get much information out of him and he had already spent second period talking to the child unsuccessfully.

"Okay son, your punishment is afterschool detention for the next three weeks. I hope this will teach you the dangers of fighting within the school"

"All-right, can I go now then" Spat Milo with disgust running deep in his voice

"Yeah you can go" Replied Anderson as Milo stormed from the room, Anderson turned to his omni tool, and opened a conversation with Udina. "Udina, get me the other new student. Jane Shepard, I need to speak to her urgently"

When Milo left the principal's office he knew he had to find two people, he needed to tell his sister he couldn't drive her to college for a while, and give her some money for the bus. He also had to find this tattooed girl, what was her name again? Jack? Yeah that was it. He needed to find this Jack person. He still hadn't actually been able to properly apologise for hurting the girl. Milo made his way down the hallways back to the med bay, he imagined that the doctor women would be checking on the girls condition now that she was back to being conscious.

Milo ran into his sister before he got to the med bay. "Hey sis, listen okay"

"Oh Milo, I've been called to the principal's office, I've got to go. Talk later?"

"You're going to Anderson's office?"

"Yeah, hall monitor told me he wanted to see me why?"

"No reason, just. I got detention after school for the next three weeks, I can't drive you home for a while."

"Really, oh great!"

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, I wanted to do this after school biotics class for a while anyway, how about you do your detentions and I'll do this after school support class"

The warm smile Milo often used for his sister returned, "Yeah, sure sis. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure Mi" Replied Jane as the siblings went separate ways down the schools corridors.

Milo got to the med bay about ten minutes later only to find that there was still two guards standing outside of the main door. He ran into an empty room to his left in order to avoid being spotted by the two guards, both of which had a rather angry facial expression. The room he walked into had the lights off and smelt like a mix of many different chemicals, from this and the posters of the periodic table and Krogan blood streams gave Milo the strong impression that he was in a chemistry class. He hoped nobody walked in her before lunch was finished.

Milo sat in the dark room looking out of the window at the med bay door for nearly 15 minutes until he moved from his spot. The guards had walked away for a while, _probably to get coffee Milo thought._ Which had given him the chance to actually speak to the girl who so far had caused him nothing but problems. However when he moved from his spot the med bay door opened to reveal the tattooed girl sneaking out, She looked to the left and right, making sure the corridor was clear before she almost completely silently walked from the med bay, and out of a side door through a maths classroom. Milo found his legs moving without his order towards the girl as she ran out of the back of the school.

Jack made her way through a small wooded area, across a street which lead to a wide open field, by the looks of the field it could have been used for football at one point but has long since been overgrown. Jack then went into an abandoned building complex on the far side of the field, never looking back the entire way. Milo wasn't even hiding from her anymore he was walking behind her casually but quiet and so far she hadn't spotted him.

It was while following the girl that Milo began to notice what she was wearing. She had a short leather biker jacket complete with studs laced along the arms over the top of a white tank top that left her abdomen on show. She was wearing faded blue jeans with tears down by the feet and an old tattered pair of lather work boots. Milo couldn't decide if the girl wore this clothing items for the punk look it gave her or if she didn't have any other clothes to wear. She didn't have the look of somebody who particularly cared about fashion, so he thought there must have been a deeper reason for the clothing choice.

Milo followed the young women into the abandoned building. Inside it looked like a bomb had gone off in the building. The lights were hanging loosely from the ceiling. The floors and walls were covered in dirt and grime and the vast majority of the furniture in the building were broken in at least two places. As if to prove the pitiful state of the abandoned office building a scorpion scuttled across the floor in front of Milo.

Milo couldn't figure out why this young women was spending the day here. Milo was supposed to be in third periods at this point. P.E with Mr. Wrex. However he found himself fascinated with the journey that this girl was going through. He decided that he would continue to follow the girl until she came to a stop. The two went up multiple flights of rotten stairs that were so weakened from abandonment that Milo was worried he would fall through them, the then went across a hallway which actually did have a hole in the floor before coming to an empty room.

The room that Jack had walked into had one window in the far wall, and a bare mattress in the corner near the doorway. The door had fallen into the room and now seemed to act like a rug when entering the room. The tattooed girl walked into the room with a sigh, she walked over to the window and shut it. Not that It would make the room any warmer given how cold the entire building was. She then proceeded to take her leather jacket off before folding it and placing it upon the mattress to act like a pillow. She then rested her bald head on the jacket and stared to the rotten wall on her right.

Milo figured he'd been silent enough at this point. He wanted to say something cleaver to this girl, he wanted to be charming and comforting. Which scarred him, he usually only wanted to comfort his sister. He hadn't cared for anyone other than her since they had to run off Mindoir and yet he found himself wanting to help this girl he was fighting no less than four hours ago. Milo couldn't think of anything to say. In the end all he said was "Are you living here?" to which the girl jumped of the bed and came to attack Milo in one quick movement. Once again Milo ducked under her arm but this time he didn't attack, he backed away in the hopes that the girl might realise who he is and stop trying to attack him.

"Just calm down" Milo yelled in order to get the girls attention

"CALM DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" replied Jack in a voice so loud Milo thought people way back at the school could have heard her.

"I followed you since the med bay"

"Why the fuck did you follow me?" Jack replied lowering her fist and seemingly taking Milo's advice to calm down.

"I don't even know"

"What?"

"I don't know why I followed you, I wanted to apologise for earlier so I came by the med bay, but couldn't get in what with the guards. The eventually left but you snuck out. I've followed you since"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well I wanted to apologise, so I'm truly sorry for this morning"

"Fine now will you go already?"

"Hold on a second"

"Why should I? I don't know you, you don't know me so why should I start talking to you?"

"Tell you what, If you talk to me until third period is done then I'll go on my marry way and leave you alone, deal?"

"I'm not talking to you throughout the entire third period, that's like another hour and a half."

"Alright, talk to me for 30 minutes"

"10"

"20"

"15"

"Fine" Replied Milo, as he sat on the mattress the girl appeared to be using as a bed. Milo wasn't surprised to find that he could feel the floor underneath the mattress when he sat down. Jack slowly sat down on the mattress while putting her leather jacket back on. "So… how 'bout you tell me your name first?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jane

Jane arrived at the principal's office and gave a series of quick taps on the glass pane which had the words 'Principle Anderson' written in gold text.

"Come in" a soft spoken voice came from the other side of the door. Jane was getting very nervous. She had been told to come to the principal's office on her first day, there was no way this was going to be a good thing. Jane gingerly opened the wooden door and poked her head in, The Principle was an elderly black man who gave her a warm smile as he said "Ah, so you must be Jane then. Please take a seat."

Jane nervously took a seat opposite the man before saying "Is this about what my brother did, if so I can tell you he's not a bad student. He just gets carried away is all…"

"It's okay" Replied Anderson, trying to make his words sound as comforting as he could "I've already spoken to your brother, he's not getting any further punishment than his detentions. I just wanted to talk to you about your history, it's very fuzzy on our record system, when I asked Milo he tended to give me very little to go on."

"I don't want to talk about our history sir, please don't make me"

"Hey now, its okay child. The thing is I need to know about where you come from and other information if you two can stay at the school. I want you to know anything you tell me is strictly confidential, I won't even tell Udina about it."

"My brother will get mad at me though"

"I know that your brother might have anger issues but after seeing him speaking with you in the hallway and what reports I've got from the teachers he seems to care deeply for you, I'm sure he will understand and if he doesn't then tell him to talk to me about it."

"So… no matter what I tell you here you're not going to take any actions to change anything for us"

"No I won't child, I promise"

"I guess I can talk to you then…"

"Great. Now I want you to tell me if you don't want to talk about something at this moment in time okay"

"Okay"

"Good, now shall we start from the beginning? Where were you and your brother born? On our dataset it says Omega, but there are the tall-tale rewrite signs from Aria."

"Yeah okay, both of us were born on a small human colony called Mindoir"

"Mindoir?"

"Yeah, we lived there until we were eight when"

"When the Batarian pirates attacked and burn the place"

"Yeah, we survived, my brother then took us to Omega. We lived as runaways for a long time until my brother worked out a deal with Aria for some accommodation"

"How did your brother even get to speak with Aria?"

"My brother started training the other runaways on the station how to fight in Cloe quarters and in hand to hand fighting."

"How did your brother learn to fight?"

"He used to watch a lot of fighting movies on Mindoir, then when the Batarians attacked he used the on one of them. You see a Batarian broke into our home and grabbed me. He didn't see my brother which allowed him to fight the pirate."

"What happened to the pirate?"

"My brother killed him" Replied Jane to which Anderson looked up from his laptop in shock

"Milo killed the man?"

"He wanted to save me, the Batarian would have taken me or called for backup, you promised you wouldn't act on anything I told you!"

"Yah I meant it, I'm just shocked is all. Please continue"

"Yeah, anyway we stowed away to Omega. We lived on the streets for three years. Milo would go into the back alleys of the Omega slums to practice his fighting. It took three years but he eventually got good. After which the other runaway's would give him some food to train them. This went on for a year until Aria took notice of us. She requested to see us and Milo made a deal with her. He would train her guys in hand to hand close quarters combat and shed give us accommodation and protection. We lived there with that deal for another three years"

"Okay, so why did you move to the Citadel"

"Well a year before we left my brother and I found out I had biotic powers too strong to ignore. He didn't want me to learn to fight like he did and so he started saving the money he got from training Aria's guys until he could get us into this school. He said it had one of the better biotic teachers on the Citadel and he could move his business her fairly easily."

"So your brother still trains people how to fight even here?"

"From what I can tell business has picked up since we moved here a few months ago."

"Okay, so you move here a few months ago. Where do you live, on the street again?"

"No no, nothing like that. my brother said he would die before seeing me on the streets again. He got Aria to set us up with a small apartment miles out from the school."

"So do you live with one of Aria's guys as your guardian?"

"No, it's just me and my brother. Aria paid off the nearby C-Sec in return for Milo to continue to train her guys when they come to the Citadel once a month."

"So how do you get to school?"

"My brother had been given a car on Omega when he saved a high ups daughter from being raped and murdered by a group of the blue suns. I guess that's everything. Our entire life story…"

"Yeah okay" said Anderson with a surprised look on his face. "You two really have been through hell"

"So you're not going to do anything with what I told you though right?"

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone or do anything. I just need your address okay"

"18 Boulevard apartments, Normandy wing. Can I go to my next lesson, I'm already late"

"Yeah sure. What's your next lesson?"

"Business with Mrs. Dantius"

"I'll send her a message saying I was talking to you that should get you out of any bother, and thank you for confiding in me, I promise no one else will know what you just told me"

"Okay, and thanks for not throwing my brother out of school, it may not seem like it but I think he likes it here." Replied Jane as she walked out of Anderson's office and made her way to her business lesson.

Milo

Milo had been talking with Jack for 45 minutes now. Neither of the said much at first, then they started to take it in turns to ask and answer questions. "So where'd you learn to do the grip thing you did to me this morning?" asked Jack with a tinge of fear to her voice

"If you're asking where I learnt to fight, me and my sis grew up in the Omega slums"

"Why did you-"

"I think it's my turn to ask a question Jack"

"Fine, what you want to know?"

"Are you living in this place?"

"Yeah, I had another place but it was too far away from the school"

"Do you-"

"Hey! My turn with the questions" spat Jack making Milo put his arms up in defence

"Okay, go ahead"

"Umm, how come you ended up in the Omega slums?"

"We both lived on a colony called Mindoir. Something bad happened which led us to living on Omega since we were 8. My turn right? Why are you living in this place?"

"It's quiet, dark and isolated. That makes me safe here. What was the bad thing that happened where you come from?"

Milo didn't know what to say to that, he really didn't want to talk about what happened there but he was actually having fun with this girl and didn't want that to stop just yet. "The colony was attacked by Batarian pirates, me and my sister were the only two to get off the colony alive and free."

"Oh, uhh sorry I guess…"

"Sorry, what are you sorry for. You didn't attack my home, you didn't kill my parents, and what are you sorry for. Don't go taking pity on me. You can take your pity and shove it up your ass!" Milo could feel himself getting angry but didn't even know why. He looked over to the tattooed girl on him right and saw only understanding. That calmed him down as quickly as he had gotten angry. Jack just looked at him with those large chocolate eyes. Milo found himself lost in them once again until Jack started talking once more.

"Hey dreamer! It's your turn to ask a question"

"Yeah, I've got to go Jack, its nearly final period and I want to have at least on full lesson on my first day. But I got a question for you. Do you want to stay at my place tonight? We haven't got a sofa for you to sit on but we could set you up a mattress bed with proper bedding and heating in the kitchen"

"What and sleep with your guardian looking over at me like some kind of freak, no thanks!"

"We don't have a guardian, it's just me and my sister."

"How did you swing that?"

"I pulled a few favours with Aria, she runs Omega if you didn't know"

"I know who Aria is! Why did she do you a favour?"

"I train some of her guys in hand to hand, close quarters fighting once a month and she set me and my sister up with a place we can afford and she keeps C-Sec off our backs."

"I'll think about it okay" Replied Jack simply, with a smile that warmed Milo to the core.

"If you decide that you do, I'm parked in the staff car park, it's the red Cision motors 212. Id best be off, it's been nice talking to you" said Milo before giving Jack a smile which he hoped had the same effect on her as her smile did on him. After which he simply walked out of the abandoned building and went off to his final lesson of the day.

Milo got to school with five minutes before his lesson start. Great, I've even got time to find the room. He thought. 20 minutes later he finally arrived at where he wanted to be. 'Room F320, Subject business. Teacher Miss Dantius' Milo opened the door and slowly walked into the classroom. The teacher and the class all turned to him in one second which creeped Milo out more than a little bit.

"Hi, I'm the new student my name is-"

"Milo Shepard, I know. You've already become a school celebrity. Is there a reason you're late to my lesson boy?" Replied Nassana in a standard teacher voice. Milo thought of many different rude things to say back to this stuck up Asari but he actually wanted one lesson to go well and so he simply replied.

"Yeah, sorry I got lost on my way here, it won't happen again miss"

"Good, see to it that it won't. You'll take your place between Liara and Kasumi." Then the teacher simply sat at her desk and watched as Milo scanned the room for any signs of who these two may be. It didn't help that there were lots of empty chairs for him to sit in. Milo walked through the middle of the class when he felt a warm, gentle hand touch his own.

"I think she wants you to sit here" Said the young blue Asari

"Oh, thanks" replied Milo when sitting in between the helpful Asari and a girl who wore a large black hood covering her eyes. "My names Milo by the way"

"Oh we know, we have been talking with your sister al day while you were fighting guards and running out of school"

"Kasumi!" What on earth is the matter?!" Interrupted Nassana when she heard the young girl speak

"Oh nothing miss" Replied Kasumi with a grin across her face. Nassana jut glared at the young girl until another student finally broke the intense glare by asking

"Miss, when are we going to start the lesson" ask Samantha in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah sure, well everybody flip to page 128 in your text books and complete activities 1-3" said Nassana and then she took a seat behind her desk while ever taking her eyes off of Kasumi.

"Well I'm guessing this teacher is just a barrel of laughs" Jabbed Milo, which got a chuckle form the two women.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane

Jane had been in her final period for nearly 30 minutes now and so far was having a blast. She was in English sitting in between Garrus and Tali. Both of which were very friendly. Jane had got here not pad out expecting there to be some questions asked, this teacher though seemed far more interested in telling some of his extraordinary life experiences. He had been talking about a time when a ship e was on was attacked by the Blood pack, he was boasting about how he'd killed a Krogan like he was one of his Vorcha pals. All of which while showing the class the helmet of that Krogan in order for him to continue to boast.

"Never seen a Krogan as week as this one, he looked like he might want to cry ha-ha!" Said Zaeed in a low voice.

"Oh shut up Zaeed! No one cares about our stupid stories!" Replied a rather scrawny tanned kid.

"Cram it Vido! I swear to god ill kick you out of this school myself in a similar fashion t that time I blew up that Batarian dreadnought. Oh yeah that reminds me…"

Zaeed then went on to talk about how he had stowed away on a Batarian dreadnought before killing the captain and sending the ship into an uninhabited moon. Jane couldn't help but smile throughout the entire lesson as the stories got more and more unbelievable. She also had a very good appreciation of this, she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything other then what she had said to Anderson throughout business with Nassana Dantius. Jane didn't like that teacher, she seemed so uptight. But these amazing stories allowed her to lose herself. It reminded her of when her mother use to read to her before bed when she was a child on Mindoir. Which made a nice distraction from worrying about what Anderson will do. Sure he said he wasn't going to do anything, but Jane knew, as soon as she told Anderson that Milo killed a Batarian that he would inevitable do something. This wasn't something that would be forgotten anytime soon.

The final period bell rang and the children filtered out of the school for the last time today. Jane saw as the entire group of friends eventually came together for them to walk each other home. It was the only time she had seen the entire group together, and they certainly were a diverse bunch. "So Jane, you want to walk home with us?" asked Garrus in the usual drawl voice he usually has.

"I'd love to, but my brother gives me a lift home. I've got to be off now, I'll see you all tomorrow. It was really great meeting you all." To which the whole group wished her a goodnight and walked off.

Jane was walking to the car when her brother started walking behind her. He stayed behind her nor nearly a minute before grabbing her shoulder. "Holy sweet mother!" yelled Jane at the top of her voice, making Milo laugh very loudly.

"Have I ever not got you with that? Ha-ha"

"Goddamit I hate you sometimes Mi!"

"True but you love me most of the time"

"Yeah sure, nothing but love bro" replied Jane with a heart-warming smile "Hey Milo, I just meant to say now, thanks for everything you've done for me. I've got a feeling I'm really gonna love it here"

"Hey sis, after all the shit you've been through, you deserve nothing less than to be happy here" Milo said as he took his sister in a comforting hug. "Now let's go home, I'm fuckin shattered"

"Yeah heard you had a hell of a day Mi"

"Well talk about it later sis" Milo and Jane walked together until they got within ten minutes of their car. It was only then that he had heard the voice he had been listening to all day long.

"Hey Milo… uh, does that offer of yours still stand? Jack was almost whispering this as she came out from around the back of car just behind the Shepard twins.

Jane turned around to find herself faced with a rather intimidating looking teenage girl. Covered in tattoos and bald as a 90 year old, Jane would have been scarred but was thrown off by the look on the girls face, and even more so the look on Milo's face. He had the same warm and comforting smile he usually just reserved for her. She hadn't seen that smile directed at anyone else since the two left Mindoir.

"Yeah, the offer still stands" Replied Milo, still with a smile on his face "If only to make up for earlier"

"Mi, you mind if we talk in private?" Jane was looking to her brother with a very confused look on her face.

Milo turned to Jack "Just give us a minute" to which Jack simply nodded while leaning against a nearby car. Jane led Milo to a small opening in the car park that was far enough away from the girl to be out of ear shot.

"Okay Mi, you wanna fill me in here?"

"Yeah okay, you see that's the girl I knocked unconscious this morning. I apologised to her and offered for her to come over tonight. I guess she decided to come with us."

"Mi, where's she gonna sleep. We ain't got a sofa for her, and I don't particularly want her sleeping in my room."

"Yeah, we know that. I'm gonna lay a bed out in the Kitchen for her tonight, it's all okay sis."

Jane gave Milo an uncertain look. "Okay Mi, just don't tell me your falling for this girl. Your not are you?"

Milo gave his sister a gentle push "Sis, I wouldn't even know if I was. I've never fell for anyone remember…"

The Shepard twins went back and found the tattooed girl still leaning against the same car looking at the ground. She looked up as they approached but didn't say a word. "Come on then Jack, it's gonna be dark by the time we get to my place if we stay round here any longer"

Jack

Milo wasn't joking when he said it would be dark by the time they got to his place. The left school at half 4 on Citadel time. It was around 7 when they got to Milos home. He parked the car and unlocked his front door, upon walking in he waved his hand and the apartments lights all turned on at once, revealing Jacks one night accommodation.

It wasn't a bad place. It was very small and it was weird that they didn't have a room for them to hang out in. Jack had asked Milo about the weird design. He said that they usually just hang out in the Kitchen. Jack couldn't figure out what it was about this Milo kid. She should hate him, he had knocked her unconscious when they first met for Christ sake. Since talking to him in that abandoned building however she found herself fascinated by the young man. He could drive well, he owned an apartment. He had a job training soldiers and mercenaries to fight and he wasn't even at drinking age.

She wasn't sure how she felt about his twin. She seemed like a boring, run of the mile good girl to her. She could see that the girl was smart though. She also knew that she had agreed to let Jack stay the night. Jack had no doubt that if Jane told Milo that Jack couldn't stay here tonight. She would be in that freezing place for another rough night.

While she watched Milo get her bed ready she couldn't help but begin to feel sorry for what she had done this morning. Milo had beaten her with ease but she could see that he didn't want to fight her as soon as she started yelling at him in the Salarians class. He seems to be the time of kid who sticks to himself and she felt bad for drawing such attention to him on his first day.

Jack, Jane and Milo had all had dinner together a little after they got in. Milo had made them an Earth meal called 'spaghetti bolognaise' and the three of them talked about the day along with asking Jack the occasional shallow question, to which she answered wile gratefully eating the nice food. She hadn't had a proper meal in days and she couldn't help but love and savour every bite of the dish Milo had given her. After the three had eaten there dinner Milo had placed the plats n the sink and covered them with hot soapy water. He then brought a mattress though from a store room and began to make her bed for her.

Jack spoke with Jane for a little while until Jane had wished her a goodnight and gone off to bed, locking her bedroom door behind her. "Does she always lock her bedroom door?" Jack asked Milo, who was still making up her bed for the night.

"Yeah she does, she has done ever since we left Mindoir. She was attacked by a Batarian in her bedroom before I came in. ever since then she locks herself in when she sleeps"

"What did you do to the Batarian that attacked her?"

Milo was finishing up with Jacks bed as he avoided the question "It's a heavy topic Jack, how about we talk about this tomorrow huh?"

Jack would have pressed the question but she didn't want to overstay here welcome here. Why didn't she? Why did she care about what this boy thought of her? What was happening to her? Jack simply got up and walked over to Milo. She then gave him a warm smile while holding his hand. "Tomorrow then"

Milo smiled back at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Goodnight Jack I hope you sleep well, I usually start cooking breakfast at around 6 or 6:30. Hope that won't be a problem"

"Hey it's your house" Replied Jack as Milo walked off into his room and she tucked herself into bed.

"Oh I noticed that you're a similar size to Jane" called Milo from his bedroom doorway. "So I left some of her pyjamas out for you to sleep in if you get cold" Milo then disappeared as his bedroom door closed. He didn't lock his room at night like Jane did.

Jack quickly changed into the pyjamas, it was nice to be in some clean clothes. She'd been wearing the same clothes for a week now and was starting to get sick of the sight of them. She had expected to not be able to sleep in the new surroundings and knowing she was in someone else's home but the warmth of being in a proper bed set made her fall asleep within minutes of changing clothes and curling up in the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Milo

Today was a weird day. He had been in a fight and yet made a friend out of his assailant. A friend who was now sleeping just outside his bedroom. His sister had a great day as he knew she would do. Milo fed his hamster and emptied the cage of any droppings before petting the little guy for a while. Which he did every night. He then checked his email to see if he had any appointment requests waiting, which he also did every night. Even though business was getting better he didn't have any email to reply to. So instead he took of his cloths and put on some pyjama bottoms. He didn't bother putting on a pyjama shirt. He'd got use to the cold on Omega and found it hard to sleep when things got hot these days.

He then wrapped himself up in his blanket and fell asleep a little after an hour later.

06:25 am and Milo woke up as he usually did. Facing the far wall I a groggy state. He rolled out bed he always did and stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and set the shower going as he brushed his teeth. Ten minutes after and he stepped out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom to get dressed for the day. He put on a plain black pair of jeans, a dark green t shirt with a black hoodie.

Milo then casually walked out of her room and towards the Kitchen. He saw Jack still sleeping heavily. He tip-toed over her without waking her and moved to the sink. As quietly as he could he washed the pots that had been soaking since last night. After which he left them to dry on the side of the counter before getting a frying pad and pouring a generous amount of oil onto the metal surface. Milo then grabbed the packet of bacon out of the fridge. He got the eggs down from the cupboard just above his head and a packet of mushrooms. Milo liked mushrooms but he knew that Jane hated them. He had to ask Jack whether or not if she liked mushrooms. He didn't want to wake the girl as she was still in a deep sleep and looked very peaceful. If he waited ay longer though all three of them would be late for school.

"Good morning sleepy-head" Milo quietly said as he gently shock her shoulder in order to try to slowly wake her up. Instead of waking up in the gentle fashion he wanted he jumped out of the bead. With blue fire running over her body she let up and was going to come at Milo before she stopped herself mere inches away from him.

"Morning" Milo said gently as he tried to calm down the young biotic.

"What the fuck Milo?"

"Needed to wake you up. We needed to get ready for school." Replied Milo. He noticed then that the pyjamas he had given the young tattooed women were in a crumbled pile on the floor next to the bed. Jack stood there staring at Milo in nothing other than her underwear. "There a reason you ain't wearing any clothes?"

"I was getting hot in the bed okay?" Replied Jack inn a defensive tone

"Hey I just wanted to know if you wanted mushrooms with your bacon and eggs"

"Bacon and eggs?"

"Well they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, now you want mushrooms or not?"

"Uhh yeah sure" replied Jack

With a smile across his face Milo began cutting the mushrooms into fine slices while saying "Bathrooms the last door on the left, you can get a shower if you want"

Jack had woken up at this point and found herself starring at the boys back in disbelief _'why was he being so nice?' 'What did he want from her?'_ She silently walked up behind him and gently grabbed his shoulder to turn him to face her she smiled and placed a gentle soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for this Milo"

"It's my genuine pleasure Jack" with that Jack walked towards the bathroom and Milo went back to preparing breakfast. He walked to his sister's room as the bacon began to sizzle and fill the apartment with the comforting aroma.

Jane

Jane woke to find her room filled with the smell of bacon once again, this time however she was woken by a series of knocks on her bedroom door "Hey sis, will you open up I need to speak to you about something and I don't want breakfast to burn"

Jane rolled out of bed and opened the door for her brother "What you want Mi?"

Milo walked into her room, looking around the room he asked "Can Jack wear some of your clothes for today?"

"What?"

"I'm taking Jacks clothes to the cleaners for her so she's gonna need some clothes for today. Can she pick something out from your clothes?"

"You really are falling for this girl aren't you Mi?"

"I don't know sis, all I know is that for some reason I feel close to her and want her to be happy okay?"

Jane got a big smile across her face, "Yeah, sure she can have some of my clothes today" Jane figured that after all her brother had done he deserved to be happy and so she wasn't going to stand in the way between him and this Jack girl.

"Thanks sis, I owe you one" Replied Milo as he walked out of the room "Now I got to get back to breakfast"

Jane got dressed after her brother had left the room. He wore a faded blue pair of jeans. A White t shirt and a long sleeve blue jumper. She then set some clothes aside for Jack, she didn't have anything quite as 'out there' as what Jack had been wearing last night but she had some things she thought might suffice for today. She laid out a black tank top. A zip up hoodie and a pair of black jeans. She was happy with the thought of Milo finding someone who he was comfortable enough to share his home with, but she'd rather not have an extra bed in the kitchen for another night.

She sat on one of the bar stools next to the counter as her brother finished cooking there breakfasts.

"Three egg and bacon! One no mushrooms!" Called out Milo as if he was working at a café

"Not so loud Mi, it's not even 7 yet!" called back Jane with a smile on her lips

As he placed the three plates on the counter he called out to Jack, who was still in the bathroom "Hey Jack! Grubs up! There's some clothes for you in Jane's room by the way!" With that Jane and Milo began eating their breakfast while talking about their timetabled lessons. "So sis, what have you got first?"

"Biotics class with Samara. What about you?" Jane had studied her timetable until she had memorised it "What have you got first?"

Milo hadn't even looked at his timetable yet and so had to get the information up on his omni tool. "Looks like I've got Maths with Mordin Solus again, which means Jack does too." With that Milo took a few of the mushrooms onto his fork and placed them into his mouth. It was only after that mouthful did him and his sister get a glance of Jack as she nervously moved into Jane's room. Jan looked mesmerised by the tattooed running along the girls back as she moved into her room. It wasn't until Milo spoke to her that she came back to reality "Hey sis, you did leave some clothes out for her right?"

"Yeah Mi I did"

"Good" The two of them continued to eat there breakfasts and then Jane figured it was her turn in the bathroom and went to get herself ready for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack

Jack had put on the clothes that Jane had set out for her. While she didn't want to Milo had already set her clothes aside so it was either wear these clothes or go to school in her underwear. She could tell that Jane had chosen her clothes that most closely resembled her own punk style. She put on the tank top and jeans. She took the hoodie but didn't put it on. She didn't want to wear long sleeves and promised herself that she only would if she got too cold at school. After getting dressed she left Jane's room without touching another thing and made her way to the kitchen.

Milo and Jane had finished their breakfast and Milo had washed the plates. He was pouring himself a coffee as Jack came into the Kitchen. He let out a badly done wolf whistle to which Jack smiled without wanting to. There was something about this boy. He was so cold to others and yet so comforting to her and his sister. She wanted to know more about hi but didn't dare push too hard in case he ran off and she was out in the cold at nights again.

Jack sat on a padded bar stool next to the counter that her breakfast was placed. She began to eat the mushrooms and found herself still hungry even though she hadn't actually done any exercise yet. It was probably because she had used biotics before first thing in the morning. She quickly and happily eat the fried breakfast in less than five minutes.

"That good huh?" relied Milo with a grin

"It's probably just because I haven't eaten proper food for a while. Don't go getting cocky now Milo" replied Jack with a smile

"You can call me Mi, just not at school okay?" said Milo while taking a gulp from his black coffee

Jacks curiosity got the batter of her at that point and she couldn't help herself "How come your so nice to me an your sister, at school you look like you want to kill everyone you see. By which I really mean everyone. When I walked into maths you were looking at the Salarian like you were imagining him dead."

Milo took another gulp from his coffee, it was bitter. He usually added sugar but they had ran out yesterday and he hadn't gone to a hop to get some more. He planned to get some at the shop where they get their lunch from on the way to school. He looked into Jacks big chocolaty eyes and began to answer her question

Jane

Jane had finished in the bathroom. She had showered and brushed her teeth and hair. The dried her hair which took another ten minutes, she would have to get it cut soon. It was getting too long for her liking. She left the bathroom and heard jack asking a rather heavy question to Milo. Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack was asking Milo about his commitment issues, even Jane didn't really ask him about it, she knew how he behaved and she didn't want to provoke him for no reason Yet here was this girl, a girl who Milo had only met yesterday, asking questions even Jane didn't ask and getting a response that didn't involve fists from Milo.

Jane hugged the outside wall of the bathroom listening to her brother's answer to the question.

"Well, I did say I'd answer questions tomorrow didn't I. Ever since the Batarian attack on Mindoir I've had a hard time getting close to people. I always figure that whoever I get close to will leave me and mine, so why bother even talking to them. The one thing I find harder than getting close to a person though is letting them go again. So I try to stay away from people. Not get too close, since eight the only person I cared for I my life has been my sister and I was happy with that." Milo spoke to Jack without looking up from his coffee and Jane was confused to see a look of understanding on Jacks face. Milo took another gulp from his drink before finishing what he was saying. "In short Jack, I only get close to people very rarely"

Jane looked to Jack once more. She looked understanding but not pitiful which is usually the look Milo gets when he tells people why he has commitment issues. Although the only people who usually hear why he has issues are paid to talk to him. Jane couldn't believe her ears at what Jack said next though "Thank you for telling me, and thank you for being so nice… Mi" said Jack in little more than a whisper

"No problem Jack" Replied Milo with a familiar warm smile. Jane came away from the wall at that point. She walked down the corridor and nodded to Milo before stepping out of the front door and waiting by the car "Alright" Said Milo to Jack as he poured the last part of his coffee down the sink and took Jack's plate from her "we best be going if were gonna go to the shop before school"


	9. Chapter 9

Milo

"Why are we going to a shop before school?" asked Jack genuinely curious

"Janes a biotic, she needs to eat some proper food at break and lunch, and I don't wanna pay for the crap serve in the canteen" This got a chuckle out of Jack as she stood up off of her stool. She stood as still as a rock however when Milo turned to her and returned the morning soft kiss she had given him earlier.

"What the fuck Milo"

"I told you… it's Mi" replied Milo before gently pulling jack out of the front door by her wrist. He tuned the lights of to the apartment and locked the front door before he and Jack met Jane by the car

"Shotgun!" called Jane as she saw them approaching, which got a smile out of Milo.

The three of them then got into the same seats they were in when they left school the night before and Milo set off to Siera's café in order to get the three of them something to eat while they were at school.

They go to the café and Milo and Jane both bought themselves what they would eat for lunch. Both of them got a sandwich a packet of crisps and a soft drink. Jack had stayed by the car as she had no money for food. She was more than a little shocked when Milo handed her the same three items he and his sister had both bought. "Why are you giving them to me?" asked Jack curiously as she was getting back into the car

"Well I'm told that biotics need to eat more than other less gifted individuals, from what I've seen you're a very powerful biotic. Therefore I imagine you need to eat a lot in a day" replied Milo as he sat in the driver's seat and set the car onto school.

The three of them sat in silence until they got to the school. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, the three of the just sat there deep in thought. Jane was thinking of how hr day was going to go. She planned to get close to the people she met yesterday. She thought they were all very friendly and she wanted to learn about their backstories. She had found on Omega that everybody had a story to share and she wanted to hear the different stories in that group.

Milo was thinking of Jack and how he found himself caring for her despite his commitment issues. He wanted to find out about her own backstory. She had seemed to understand him when he was talking about the Mindoir attack and how it changed him. He wanted to know why she understood, she was not taking pity on him like so many others. He was very happy that she wasn't pitying him, it made him feel sick when people said they understood; mostly because is somebody did understand they also knew that words would make no difference. This girl was different though, the really did understand, which meant that she had been through something just as life changing as the Mindoir raid, and Milo wanted to know what that was.

Jack was thinking about what Milo had told her about what happened to him as a child. He told her about his parents being killed by Batarians, she knew that would change somebody but she could feel that there was something he wasn't telling her. If somebodies parents were killed then they became quiet and solitary. Milo fulfilled that criteria fine, but children who were that solitary didn't get so good at fighting that they begin training mercenaries who work for the most powerful criminal known at the age of 16. There was something Milo wasn't telling her, something deeply personal, she wanted to know that secret with all her heart. She couldn't get her mind off the boy driving her to school, which wasn't helped by the fact that they had already kissed each other twice already.

"Who the fuck is that?" cursed Milo breaking the comfortable silence within the car. Jake and Jane both looked out of the car window as Milo pulled the vehicle into the car park around the back of the school

"Shit that's Udina" Replied Jack

"He's vice principle" added Jane

"Yeah and a real dick" finished Jack

Milo parked the car as close to the schools back door as he possibly could. Turning the ignition off Milo cursed one last time before he and the two girls got out of the car. "Well this should be fun then" said Milo sarcastically as he saw Udina walking towards him as if marching.

Udina gave Jack a cold look to which Jack flipped him off, Udina just looked suspiciously at Milo. "So you must be the Shepard twins, I've heard a lot about you, mostly bad. Come with me, Anderson wants to see you two. Jack, you should be heading to your first subject"

"Yeah I think not, I'm going with these if you don't mind. Actually I don't care if you do mind, I'm coming" Jack gave Udina a cold hard stare. Udina didn't say a word he just started arching away. He took ten steps before looking back to the three teenagers

"Coma along. Don't keep the principle waiting" The three teenagers looked to each other before following Udina three steps behind at all times. Udina lead them to the office that the Shepards had already visited yesterday. Udina then opened the door and waved the kids inside.

Jane

Jane looked to Anderson in fear as her and her brother sat on the opposite side of the desk to Anderson. He had promised her that she could talk to him in confidence yesterday and like the fool she was she believed him. She had told him the truth and now it would surely come back to bit her in the arse as her trusting nature always did. She was a fool to think nothing would come of telling Anderson, she had told him how her brother had killed a man, of course there was going to be consequences.

Anderson noted Jacks presence with a nod, he was more than a little surprised. Not only was she on time to school, but she had come into school with the boy who knocked her unconscious yesterday. Anderson recognised however that the two children with dark pasts had come together. Milo he knew about from his sister. He knew that the boy had become his sister's protector and he also knew that he killed a man at 8 years old. It didn't matter who you are actually killing somebody at 8 was going to change you in ways no one could imagine. Jacks report wasn't as fussy as Milo's. Jack was raised in a Cerberus facility since before she was 2 years old. They had forced her to do nothing other than train her biotics. She had been around death ever since then. As a result of this the young women is an extremely powerful biotic but has extreme commitment issues.

Jack just stood in the far corner of the room, refusing to leave but also refusing to talk to Anderson. So instead she just looked around his office. "Milo, Jane. Good-morning" Said Anderson as he nodded to the twins while they sat opposite him.

"Sir, is this going to take long?" replied Milo as he sat down "Only I actually want to get to lesson on time, you know make up for yesterday"

"I understand that Milo" replied Anderson with a smile "It's just that Udina has brought to my attention that you are driving your sister to school and home again. I also know that you are not yet old enough to leally drive that car of yours"

"Who says I'm the one driving the car. I could have one of those advanced AIs that drives me to college. All you actually know is that I sit in the driver's seat when I arrive at school." Replied Milo with a bored, non-caring expression on his face

"Careful now Milo. I don't want to get you in trouble. Having friends in high places pays off kid" replied Anderson losing his default smile.

"Okay…" Milos's eyes narrowed when replying "what has Jane told you about me?"

The look on Janes face was rather humorous, Jack thought but Milo had no emotions running over his own face. Jack had seen the look he was giving Anderson before. His face was like rock, perfectly neutral. It didn't give Anderson and indication of what he was thinking.

"Jane hasn't told me anything son"

"Don't lie to me Anderson. You know about me… and the only person who could have told you about me is Jane. What did you tell him sis?"

"I didn't want to Mi. he said-"

"Milo, I got your sister to tell me where you're from and where you live is all."

"Oh is that all! Why didn't you come to me? I would have though an Alliance vet would have had the dignity to not use someone else to get dirt on me"


	10. Chapter 10

Jack

Anderson look genuinely shocked. "Okay Milo. I'm gonna need to talk to you in private" Anderson looked to Jane and then to Jack. "You two go to your lessons, Jack tell Mordin that you have been talking to me and Milo still is."

Jack didn't want to go, but she knew that she would have to leave. She would rather it not be while under guard. Jane and Jack walked out of the room. Jane walked off to her first lesson of the day. As Jack was walking away from the office she heard one last thing which stopped her in her tracks.

"Mile" Anderson said, deep in thought "I know about the Batarian pirate"

What did that mean? She knew that Milos home was attacked by Batarian pirates but the way Anderson had talked. He was speaking about one specific pirate. That must be the secret Mio wouldn't tell her. She had wanted to stay outside the office door. To listen in on the conversation and find out what Anderson meant. She knew however that if she went, Milo would most likely tell her in time and she found herself not wanting to disappoint him.

The thought of the conversation that must be going on inside Anderson's office followed her as she walked into Mordin's math class. She didn't say anything to him, all she did was nod and take the seat in which she first met Milo. She came back to her senses as she spotted the Salarian starring at her and talking at his usual insanely fast speed.

"Jack, do you know why you are even later than usual to my lesson?"

"Yeah. I was talking to Anderson; Milo still is so he may be late okay?" Jack looked around and saw the entire class starring at her.

"Aww. The freaks in love!" shouted Miranda, getting a laugh out of the Krogan who sat by her side. Jack hated Miranda, the perfect bitch. She was always a bitch, she hung out with the Krogan who sat beside her and a rather handsome black boy. No one at the college really liked her but most were afraid of her. Those who weren't mostly fancied her, guys and girls both found her unbelievably beautiful. Jack despised Miranda, she would gladly see her with more than a few broken teeth.

"Bite me, you cheerleader bitch!"

"What's the matter? I hit a nerve? So what Jack, you into weird shit. Do you ask him to knock you unconscious at night?"

Jack could feel her temper rising. Before she could react though the front door opened with a slam and in came Milo. He didn't as much as look up to anybody when he marched to where Jack was sitting. He looked up to her for a second before taking the seat next to her. Jack hadn't seen Milo look this angry, not even when he was fighting her. He looked like he was ready to kill somebody. Even Miranda shut up when he came into the room.

"Good talk then?" asked Jack quietly, her voice full of concern

"Can we just be silent for a bit, okay?"

"Oh the love bids in the corner are going at it again, you gonna knock her unconscious" spat Miranda, once again the Krogan to her right laughed and everyone else in the room starred at her.

"You don't want to play this game with me girl" warned Milo starring at her with intent

"Oh, what you gonna do knock me unconscious?"

"I wouldn't touch you, scarred id catch something. What with you being passed around between the Krogan and the boy-toy. How's a Krogans balls feel when there resting on your chin" The entire class starred to the corner Milo was sitting. Jack couldn't help but start laughing loudly.

"What did you say to me?" yelled Miranda, who was more than furious with the new boys insult

"Let me guess your life story." Replied Milo, cutting the girl off "Your father wanted a boy, no matter what you do you still manage to disappoint him. You get no respect when at home so when you get to school you like to insult others. You believe that when insulting people you get respect. You dress like a backstreet whore because you like it when you get attention of the idiotic girls and boys. You actively seek out and attack the week and the vulnerable." Milo paused for second to take a breath. Miranda had gone bright red in the face. "What's the matter slut, don't like the new found attention?"

The teacher tried to cut the conversation off at this point "Milo would you please stop antagonising Miranda?"

Milo didn't even react to what the Salarian had said, instead he continued the verbal assault on the red faced girl. "Miranda, hey stay with me here girl. Don't break down on me yet. I ain't finished with you just yet. You're doing great though whore, keep it up just a little longer. So let's get back to deconstructing your pathetic little live shall we. Your father is some bigwig correct? That's how he can spend so much money to keep you dolled up and looking pretty for your Krogan fuck buddy here. However what with him being a bigwig he naturally won't have time for you after school. He doesn't pick up from school does he, it's not that he couldn't. He just doesn't care enough to do so. If you had shown an interest in business maybe he would occasionally ask you how you were doing. Does he even know what school you go to?"

"Enough!" Screeched Miranda, tears pouring from her eyes as she ran out of the classroom. The rest of the class followed with her eyes as she ran out of the room, then they all snapped back to starring at Milo.

"You gonna call security on her Salarian?" spat Milo when looking towards the stunned teacher.

"Your gonna pay for that you dick!" Shouted the Krogan as he jumped up from his chair, tipping his table over. HE then started charging over to where Milo and Jack were sitting.

Jack looked to Milo's face. She had expected to see his face the same blank look as what he gave her before their fight. Instead she saw his face was filled with glee, Jack was actually fearful of the look in Milo's eyes. She could see him thinking of how he was going to pick the raging Krogan apart piece by piece. Jack felt fearful for what he was going to do. She knew he was already of thin ice at the school from the fight the two had yesterday. Now there was gonna be another fight, which would no doubt get him thrown out of school.

This whole thing started because Jack had yelled at Miranda, making her responsible for the charging Krogan. Jack didn't want to be responsible for Milo being thrown out of school. Not since he'd been so kind to her, she couldn't let this fight take place. She stood up and threw a stasis at the Krogan, freezing him mid stride. Milo gave her a hard look of anger before his face softened as he lent back into his chair "Well, that puts an end to that then doesn't it…" he said with a smile.

Jack was amazed by the change in Milo. He had gone from bloodthirsty to kind in the blink of eye. She sat back down and just stared at him until security came along and moved the Krogan and Miranda to another room. Most likely Anderson's office. "So Jack…" said Milo, braking Jacks blank stare "You sleeping at mine tonight as well?" The two were sat far enough away from the rest of the class that they could talk pretty casually without being overheard.

"I hadn't thought about it" replied Jack, she was lying. She had been worrying about tonight ever since Milo had bought her lunch in the morning. She wanted to stay another night. Partly because Milo would make her food and he was a good cook, but also because she still wanted to find out is secret.

"Well, it's up to you. You're welcome to stay if you want. I've got a training session with someone after school though."

"Training session?"

"Yeah, I've been teaching this kid how to fight like an assassin. You know move quick and agile, that kind of shit. That's how I afford the house and the car."

"Can I come along, just to see?"

"I don't know Jack, the guy wants this to be as secret as possible, I don't know nor do I care why. He pays extra for secrecy so I'll have to ring hi at break. Speaking of break, what do you do when the bell goes?"

"I usually go to that abandoned building, why?"

"I wanna hang out with you, Jane wants me to hang out with her group. I spoke to some of them yesterday. They seem nice just…"

"A bit dull huh…"

"Yeah"

"Fine we can chill, just not for long if we go to that building."

"We could always go to my car."

"Yeah sure…"

"It's a date then" replied Milo with a cocky grin across his face. God he was such a dick. Why did Jack care about him? How had he got through her walls?

Jane

Jane had English first lesson for which she was glad. She couldn't think of anything other than letting her brother down, however because Zaeed only ever told stories, not listening during one lesson wasn't going to affect her education. She hated Anderson. He had promised that no one would ever know that she talked to him, she should have known that was a lie. She should have known it was a lie. Adult always lied to get what they want, she felt so guilty for betraying her brother. Ever since they got to Omega they had confided in each other, they had told each other everything. They had done this in confidence because they had one rule. You do not ever give anyone's secrets to another without permission. Her brother had taught her that anything she said to him was her secret to tell and so he could never tell another. Yet, after he had worked for years to get her to school she betrays him on the first day.

She was going to find him at break and try to make her betrayal up to him. She didn't know how yet though. Maybe she would properly introduce him to her group of friends. He had met a few of them, but it had been such a chaotic day for him he probably didn't remember the names of those he had met. She would also have to properly talk to that Jack girl. She didn't know what Milo saw in her, to Jane she seems like an angry tattooed bitch, but if it made him happy she wasn't going to get in the way.

Today Zaeed was talking about one of his missions with his assault rifle, who he called 'Jessie'. He had got permission to hang the gun one of the walls I his classroom due to the gun having long since stopped working. Jane caught different parts of what he was saying in between thoughts about her brother and how she was going to make it up to her. From what she could tell the man's last use of the gun was when fighting through a Batarian slaver ship. Jane had felt a flush of anger at the mere mention of Batarian slavers. She didn't hold a blinding rage for them like Milo did, hell she was pretty sure Milo hated all Batarians slaver or not after Mindoir. No, Jane didn't feel as strongly as that but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't gladly see a dead Batarian slaver each day before breakfast.

That was the main difference between the Shepard twins. Jane hadn't let the events on Mindoir change her. She had remained paragon even after the attack. Milo had changed, after he killed that one Batarian during the raid something had changed within him. He had turned into something of a renegade. His eyes became a strangers after he had moved them to Omega, his eyes became cold and hard when looking at strangers. She hadn't seen his old eyes for most of the time they were on Omega. She could barely remember the way they had one been. They were comforting and understanding. Warm despite the cold green that coloured them. Milo now wore two different faces, two different sets of eyes. At their home he had his young eyes, warm and comforting. When at school though he had the Omega eyes. Cold and unwelcoming.

Jane knew that she was the only person he had let close to him since Mindoir. A realisation that didn't help her with the guilt she felt in her gut. She was all he had in the world. He lived for her and she knew it as much as he did. He made deals with the most dangerous of criminals on Omega in order to help her. He had started fighting in order to learn and later train to get some money to support her. He had even accepted favours from Aria. Something both of them knew they would never pay off while alive. She had asked him why he worked so hard to support her once. All he said was that he promised their father while he died that he would look after her. When he found out that she had been working with Malon in a clinic on omega he had made plans to come here in order to school so she could go to college and study to become a nurse.

Jane was so deep in thought throughout the lesson that she didn't even notice when the bell rang. It was only after the class had stood up and started walking out of the room when she noticed first period had finished. She followed but her mind was still clouded with different feelings and thoughts. As a result of which she just stood there until she felt a tough lizard like hand gently rest upon her shoulder. She had heard about Turians skin but feeling it was very different, she noted the lizard like skin when she shook the young Turians hand yesterday. Jane didn't mind the skin however, in fact she found it rather comforting. She had always been interested in alien species, she always found that they had the most interesting tales to tell. When living homeless on Omega reading alien books allowed for her to escape her life and explore a new and fascinating world.

"You okay Jane? You usually talk at least a little during class. It's not like that was his best story either." Asked Garrus, his voice laced with actual concern

"Im fine Garrus" replied Jane with a reassuring smile "Just been thinking about stuff is all."

"Okay then, you wanna go to the canteen then?" replied Garrus, his mandibles flaring in such a way to make him appear like he's smiling.

"Sure…" Jane knew that when her brother felt betrayed he liked to be alone. She figured he would probably be by the car or by the fountain by the main doors. Knowing this meant that she could go to the canteen with her friends and know that he would be okay. He would either be alone or with that tattooed girl. Jane could see that he was attracted to her. She couldn't figure out how the relationship between the two had progressed so quickly. This girl was the first person she had seen Milo take an interest in since the first year they were on Omega.

Jane and Garrus made their way to the canteen while Jane thought about her feelings for the young Turian, she found him rather comforting. She was going to learn more about the young Turian, she would make sure of that. Jane had never been good showing her feelings though, her brother had never been in love but he had no issue showing what he was feeling and acting upon them, she would need to get his help in showing the Turian her feelings. That can wait however, first she would get through the school day and then try to make up her betrayal to Milo


	11. Chapter 11

Milo

Math class had been pretty boring after the Krogan had been moved out of the room by security. The teacher had only told them to read through their textbooks. No one did though, the entire class seemed to find the corner in which Jack and Milo had been sitting fascinating. They looked to the two as if they were a piece of art. Jack had been glaring at a few of them, which got most of them to look away. In truth, Milo found the stares rather humorous when he looked over to Tali and Liara he gave them a confident wink. To which they both looked away, Liara's cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue. Milo couldn't see how Tali reacted due to the mask.

The lesson had finished and Milo had gone to sit by the fountain at the front gate, he stared at Jack as she tucked into the food he had got her this morning. It wasn't until she had finished the sandwich and was half way through the drink that she responded to the still starring Milo. "What?"

"What?" replied Milo, snapping back to reality.

"You're looking at me like I have some kind of hideous growth or some shit"

"Sorry I guess…"

Jack just shook her head at the boy. He was strange which oddly meant that Jack found herself even more taken with the boy. She still couldn't figure out why she liked him but she was becoming obsessed with trying to find out the secret he still hadn't told her. What did Anderson mean by 'the Batarian?'

"Anyway you said something about training someone after school"

"Yeah… after school I'm training a kid in fighting like an assassin. You still wanna come with?"

"why not…"

Milo raised his onmi tool and began calling a contat simply called 'K'. She call was connected and Jack heard the unmistakable voice of a drell awnser. "Milo" said the voice as a way of saying hello "Is anything wrong, were still good for tonight right?"

"Yeah were good K, I have someone next to me who wants to come along. I know you want secrasy and so im asking you if she can come."

"Is there a chance she may tell my father of our training"

Milo looked to Jack and thn back to his omni tool "No, I don't think she would tell anyone Shes very good with secrets. She comes to this school"

That threw Jack off, Milo had said that she goes to this school. He didn't say the nae of the school which ment that the person he was talking to already came to the school. There wernt many drell at the school. She figured that the drell's name started with a K. that left only one possible candidate, Kolyat Krios. Sone of the Drell teacher. After this realisation Jack decided to speak to the Drell.

"Hey Kolyat, its Jack" Milo gave hr a confused and angry glare whes she spoke his name

"K. I didn't tell her your name"

"I figured it out for myself thanks" replied Jack after finishing her drink. The omni tool voice replied in the normal emotionless tone associated with the species.

"Jack… as in the young biotic with tattoes"

"That's the one"replied Jack

"Yeah, that's the one. What do you say K, can she tag along for tonight"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. Just make sure she doesn't tell my dad. Still on for 7 at the normal place though right?"

"Yeah we are. Ill see you there K, and thanks." Milo hung up after replying and turned to Jack. "So what did I say to give him away?"

Jack starred at him ofr a second befor replying "You said I came to this school, you didn't mention the name and so he came her aswell. He had the voie of a Drell and you called him K. Easy to piece together really"

Milo gave her a warm smile. "Ah" he replied simply. "Oh by the way, if you want a lift to my place again youll have to stay behind after school for a while. Ive got detention from saying hi to you yesterday. I think Jane is doing some after school biotic class or something"

"Where are you having your detention?"

"B138. Ironically enough it's with Mr. Krios"

Jack couldn't help but smile at Milo. Well. I'll come with you. Ill have something to do by the end of the day. I still owe Mordin yesterday's homework. Come to think of it don't you?"

"Yeah I do…" Milo looked embarrassed and he could feel his cheeks turning a red shade "I'm not particularly good at math though. Or any class for that matter"

"What you getting at here Milo"

"I told you-"

"Don't change the subject Mi!" Snapped Jack. She didn't like calling him Mi. It made her feel too attached, she knew that it was only Jane and her that Milo let call him Mi. Which meant that she was cared for in the same way to his own sister. Jack didn't know how to process this information but in the mean time she figured there was no harm in calling him what he wanted.

"Okay fine, I have ever actually had any basic education beyond a few preachers on Omega. Jane studied medical science with an STG guy so she's good with math and science… Me, I don't know shit beyond the basics of math"

"So…."

"So, Jack. Will you help me with the math homework?"

Jack didn't know why she was shocked by Milo not knowing al she did about math, he had seemed so confident. So intelligent. So adult, and yet here he was asking Jack to help him with his homework as if he was a five year old just starting at the school. She didn't know why she suddenly found him incredible irresistible. At that point Jack wanted nothing more than to take this boy in her arms and feel the taste of his tongue on hers. Sure they had kissed each other twice now, but they were quick and meaningless. At this point Jack wanted to take this boy and make him her own. She wanted to taste him and have him taste her. She wanted to sleep with his arms around her and embrace him in the mornings. She suddenly found herself rather aroused by her thoughts.

"Uhh… Jack. I'm still waiting" said Milo calmly, snapping Jack out of her thoughts

"Fine fucker ill help you…. Obviously this puts you in my debt"

"Oh, don't worry I always repay my debts."

Once again Jack found herself drifting to thought unbecoming of such a young girl about how Milo would repay his debt. She was snapped back to the present in a far less appealing manner this time though.

"Now if you'll excuse me Jack, I have to find that Miranda girl to apologise for today" said Milo acting as if it was a given that he was going to do just what he said he was going to do.

"What? Why? She's a bitch through and true."

"It doesn't matter. After me and you met I had people talking to me about how you were a crazed bitch"

"Really!"

"I think the phrase most used was 'psychotic biotic'" replied Milo with a smile across his face. "Anyway you don't have to come. Im going to the canteen to apologise. I assume shell be there.

"Oh shell be there with her Krogan and boy-toy"

"Great, allows me to apologise to them as well then"

Jane

Jane was at her table with her friends when Milo and Jack walked into the canteen. Everyone in the canteen could tell they had walked in due to the awkward silence coming from the Jocks table. The entire room felt like it had dropped several degrees as Milo pulled Jack to Jane's table. Jane could her Jack and Milo mumbling as he slowly and gently pulled her to the table.

"Goddamit! Why do I have to sit with your group?" complained Jack in hushed language

"Jack I have to apologise and I get the feeling the apology wouldn't go smooth if you were there with me"

"I don't want to talk to your stupid friends Milo"

"Jack you don't have to talk to them, just listen. Get use to them. You're sleeping over again tonight ain't ya?"

"Well… yeah. So?"

"So you're gonna have to talk to my sis sooner or later. It will only be five minutes I promise"

They mumbled until Milo had Jack by the table. She reluctantly sat down and Milo introduced her to everyone at the table as if it was the first time they had seen the tattooed girl. "Alright girls and gents. This is Jack, is it okay if she sits with you for a while. I need to go talk to the Jocks over there" said Milo pointing to the table with Mirada, Jacob and Grunt starring daggers at him. The table were stunned by this turn of events. They all knew of Jack, everyone in the school knew of her but they had never spoken to the girl. There was an awkward silence until Jane replied.

"Course she can Mi!" said Jane enthusiastically. Jack looked hesitant but grudgingly sat down on the edge of the table net to Jeff Monroe, who most called Joker. Jane would have started including her in the table's casual conversation but she knew that if she did it would just make the table and Jack feel awkward so instead the table just kind of ignored the young girl as she watched Milo walk to the table with the Jocks on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Miranda

The tables surrounding the Jocks never had anyone sitting on them for fear of being targeted by the three, although in reality no one really thought of Jacob as mean like the other two. The Krogan wasn't really vindictive either, he just liked fighting and hanging around Miranda he rarely went a day without being able to beat someone up. With today starting out with them being beat up he was far from happy when he saw the arrogant new human coming to their table.

The three shot glares at the boy as he calmly walked to the table. Though Milo could tell that Jacob's stares weren't genuine. He was simply copying his friends. He wanted to start the conversation. He wanted to get the table to warm to him. He didn't mean to hurt Miranda like he did, he had vented his anger from his conversation with the principle and he knew as soon as he saw her start to cry that he had gone too far with his insults. He had learnt that tactic from a Krogan female on Omega. He had saved her from being killed by a group of blood pack and in return she taught him about the methods Krogan females wage war. She called it 'the war of words' and it involved exposing every insecurity and vulnerability a person had until they gave up.

Milo thought it was a stupid idea at first but after the Krogan had taught him the technique he applied it to a group of Batarian rapists. He got them to turn and run without even spilling a drop of blood. Since then he had made sure to keep his skills in the practice sharp. However he knew he shouldn't have used the technique on Miranda. She didn't know what was happening until Milo was halfway through picking all of her insecurities. Milo felt happy for a short second at seeing the girls normally perfect features turn red with rage and embarrassment, it didn't last long though and for the rest of the lesson it ate away at him.

When Milo got to the table he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the girl was. Milo found Jack incredibly attractive but Miranda was beautiful in other ways. She had a models body and face with a calm and soothing voice. He had no doubt that if she wanted she could ask any boy in the room to drop their pants for her and they would oblige almost instantly. It was a shame then, Milo thought, that she had to be such a cold bitch to those around her.

As Milo approached the table all three of them sat on edge. It didn't take long for the rest of the canteen to do so as well. Suddenly he was in a very tense situation. He wanted to calm the place down but he knew that would be more than a little difficult with the Krogan attempting to fight him while he apologised. He was going to come out with saying why he was here, however before he could do so he was approached by the Krogan.

"You got a quad on you human!" bellowed Grunt "there a reason you're here, should I feed you your own insides!"

Milo calmly looked to the Krogan in his eye, he walked to be facing him head on and in one swift smooth motion head-butted the young Krogan in the centre of his head. The entire canteen gasped when he did so. The Krogan on the other hand laughed a deep and long laugh. "Hah! You know what human? You're not bad… you spent time around Krogan?"

"Yeah…. I always did like the company of Krogan" replied Milo rubbing the back of his neck. Should have stretched first he thought when he heard Miranda's cold voice break his train of thought.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" she practically screeched at him. Milo could see her eyes were red and swollen. She had evidently been crying for a while after she ran from the classroom. Milo didn't ask to sit down, he sat on the bench next to the Krogan, and he was looking to Miranda and Jacob as he replied

"I came to apologise for earlier" Miranda looked like she was going to attack him at any given second. There were a few tense seconds where Milo looked into Miranda's swollen yet still beautiful eyes and she looked into his soothing deep blue eyes. Milo figured that Miranda was at a loss for words so he kept with the apology "I was rather angry and I ended up venting on you. You didn't deserve what I did this morning"

"Damn right I didn't!" interrupted Miranda. Milo looked slightly annoyed for a second before continuing with his apology.

"Okay… Listen Miranda, I don't want this to go any further. I'm sorry and I hope we came move past this little event without any trouble."

Miranda went to slap him at that moment, which made the entire canteen jump but Milo had anticipated the move. He held her wrist gently and slowly stroked hr knuckles forcing her hand to relax. Even he was surprise however when she didn't look at him in rage but sorrow. Miranda looked to the floor with her lips quivering. Milo couldn't help but feel a mix of sorrow and guilt in is stomach. He took the girl a warm gentle hug which really got the canteens attention. Milo could feel every eye in the room staring at him and her.

Milo didn't mind the looks. All he could think about at this point was comforting this girl. The girl who was a notorious bitch, he had done the worst thing he could have to this girl. He had shown her real self to the school and he felt so sorry, partly because he knew he shouldn't have done it but also because she felt she had to hide from herself. He couldn't think how bad her childhood was if she like him felt that they had to hide themselves from the world.

Milo spotted security coming into the canteen and walking towards the two as his shoulder began to dampen. The girl was crying once again, this time however it didn't seem angry. The gentle sobs were full of emoting and tugged at Milo's heart.

"There an issue his kids?" Asked one of the guards in a stern tone

"No sir there ain't" Replied Milo before he spotted that the guards weren't asking him as much as they were Miranda.

Miranda pulled her head off of his shoulder before repeating what Milo said, that finally got the guards to turn and walk away. Mio was evidently already being looked at by the school security. Miranda placed her head onto his shoulder once again, this time however she didn't cry she just embraced his warmth. The two stayed like that for a further ten minutes until the bell for next lesson rang. The canteen all got out of their seats and walked out of the door other than Jack. That left only Milo and Miranda, still in their embrace, and Jack giving Milo stern looks with her big brown eyes.

Milo knew he was going to be late for his next lesson, he didn't care. He appeared to be helping this girl and that's what was important at this moment. After a further three minutes he gently ad reluctantly released his comforting hold on the girl.

"I have to go Miranda" he spoke with a gentle tone while he slowly pushed her away from him. She blinked rapidly, forcing herself to put on a strong face once again. Milo turned to walk away but Miranda grabbed his wrist forcefully at first then gently releasing it when she had his attention again.

"Before you go…." Miranda looked to his with eyes full off nerves. Milo noticed that the look in her eyes made her look incredibly young. "I don't even know your name, why don't you add me on your omni?"

"Uhh… yeah all right, names Milo by the way"

"Milo hmm…. Nice name" Miranda was putting on a seductive face. The two once again shared a comfortable silence before Jack decided to step in.

"Fuck sake Mi! You done with the puppy dog face? We got to get going" interrupted Jack, Milo saw the flash of fury that flew across Miranda's face, and she quickly hid it however and put on her resting face. She then nodded to Milo and walked from the canteen.

Milo was feeling happy with how the events had gone until he turned to Jack, she had a look of disgust and fury across her face and Milo knew. This wasn't going to down well with Jack.

Jane

"So break was… interesting" drawled Garrus in his usual two toned voice

"It certainly was" replied Jane with a comforting smile

"Don't think anyone in the canteen expected that" said Kasumi as she joined them

"No, she was crying like a little girl" returned Joker as he too joined the conversation.

"Okay… how about we don't start making fun off the poor girl, my brothers always had a weird effect on people" Jane did find the events to be funny. She had heard nasty things from her friends about that girl. Jane was sure she was a bad person but then again she knew that if she didn't stand up for the girl life would be difficult with Milo. While he was sometimes dense when he was committed to something he didn't let go until he was satisfied. Jane would probably have to start talking to the girl before long. Most of Milo's old Omega friends came after he felt he had wronged them and then made up for it.

Take Jack for example. Sure, he had hurt her probably more than he meant to but in the space of a day he went from knocking her out to sharing their home with her. She always admired how at ease with his feelings Milo was. He wore his emotion on his sleeve and turned that into a benefit. He gained confidence after he started doing this. Once again this was a change after Mindoir. Growing up he was a shy and quiet boy. He was always so good until the attack. Jane figured she should be grateful though, if Milo had kept his shy and vulnerable personality then they would have most likely died on Omega. Still it didn't stop her from feeling sorry that he had closed off his pre-Omega life and started anew with a deadly persona.

The group were walking down the seemingly endless corridors to their respective lessons when Jane was approached by non-other than vice-principle Udina. She knew this couldn't be good. She stood almost at attention when Udina addressed her.

"Jane Shepard, please come with me to the principle. He wishes to talk to you"

Miranda gave the group a calming look before she followed the old man to the office that was getting more and more familiar as time went on. She was walked into the office and had a sense of de-ja-vu when Udina left and there was simply her and Anderson with a reassuring smile on his face. _Well good look getting me to fall for your fake sympathy act this time_ though Jane as she sat opposite the principle for the second time today.

"What's the matter this time Anderson" Jane didn't care that she was being rude, she felt utterly betrayed this morning and wasn't going to help this man willingly for a good while "Want more dirt on my brother?"

Anderson had a look of anger on his face that shocked Jane. "You know Jane, after my talk with Milo this morning it wouldn't be a good idea to test my patience" said Anderson with a calm yet furious demeanour that intimidated Jane more than a little. "Just watch this would you"

Anderson opening his Omni tool and showed Jane a recording of the morning's conversation between Milo and himself. It looked like he had got it from the security camera that overlooks the room. After making the recording far louder he had watched the recording a number of times. Each time Anderson got angrier and angrier with the young boy. Jane watched at the recording in horror as her brother started yelling at Anderson with such disrespect she was amazed he isn't expelled.

"Milo. I know you probably don't want to talk about the attack or that Batarian but I can't allow you to attend the school if I think you're a danger to other students" said Anderson on the recording.

"You got damn right I don't want to talk about Mindoir!" yelled Milo shocking Anderson on the recording

"I know that what happened couldn't have been easy for you"

"No fucking shit, I watched my entire life crumble before my eyes at 8! That's gonna fuck a child up!"

"Milo, if you don't tell me about yourself I'm going to have to say you're a danger and that you can't attend her anymore"

Milo laughed before replying "You fuck with me and you break Omegas first rule… Do I need to remind you what that is?"

"No you don't, I'm perfectly aware of the first rule of Omega, but this isn't Omega"

Once again Milo laughed "Are you really so stupid as to this Aria, ARIA THE FUCKINNG QUEEN OF OMEGA doesn't have any pull on the Citadel. Don't make me laugh"

"I don't want to be your enemy Milo, I just need you to tell me what happened on Mindoir from your perspective" Anderson was clearly starting to get frustrated with the disrespect Milo was showing him.

"You sound like a fucking shrink! But you know what? Fuck it… I'll tell you. I'll tell you how you're oh so good and proper alliance failed me and my family." Even from the low quality recording you could see the shock spread over Andersons face. Milo kept ranting however, letting the rage flow out to an obviously shocked Anderson. "One Batarian raid. One… you knew how the Batarians felt about the border colonies. Why didn't you increase security? There was what like five fucking guards protecting the colony. Off course we would be hit!" Anderson was sitting down now. Still shocked while starring at the young boy.

"Calm down Milo"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You wanted to know what happened and so ill fucking tell you! I wasn't home when they hit. I was running around on my own as a child does." Milo's face was losing the rage and instead becoming an image of remorse "I remember the screams of the colony as it was being slaughtered. I ran to my home, found it on fire and my mum's charred corpse on the porch. I saw my father bleeding out and ran to him. He asked for me to find Jane and so I did. I ran and ran until I found her. She was being attacked, she was going to be raped and killed like all the other girls. NOT ON MY FUCKING LIFE" Milo began pacing as his memories got more and more vivid. Anderson simply kept staring at him, a look of horror on his face

"I ran into the Batarian with all my weight. I got him to the ground and began pounding him. It didn't make a difference obviously, I was eight. Hardly a fighter, he laughed and kicked me off. He broke four ribs before I got a rock. I bashed his fucking brains in with the rock before snapping his fucking neck. I remember seeing the blood rush from his head, his chest stop moving and his lifeless rapist eyes." Milo looked straight into Andersons eyes as if to drive home the point he was saying "I laughed at his corpse, I spat on his face and kicked him a few more times for good measure, I've never felt such a rush before or since. The thrill of a fight, when you win and you're truly in power. He was helpless just like my sister…" A long silence echoed in the room before Milo began to speak once more.

"My home was burnt down while me and my sister stowed away to Omega. If Mindoir was under Cerberus protection that wouldn't have happened. The Alliance were slow and stupid and that cost my family. Not to mention my childhood" Milo walked over to Anderson and gave him a cold stare "If the colony was Cerberus then my family would be alive, I wouldn't have already condemned myself to mercenary work just to survive and my sister would be crying herself to sleep at nights."

That snapped Jane away from the recording. How did Milo know she did that, she had never told him and she cried into her pillow to muffle the sounds? She looked to Anderson who worse a sympathetic mask for her and she nearly cried once more. The recording had brought up memories of her childhood she had long since buried. Playing in the corn fields with Milo. The family barbecues every Sunday, the local kids fighting over the dog in the pub. She was snapped back from hr thoughts however when Anderson drew her attention back to the recording.

"How have you condemned yourself to mercenary work" asked Anderson on the recording

"Are you fucking stupid Anderson?" The principle looked to Milo with shock on his face once again "I have had Aria give me favours, in doing so I've given her my body mind and soul. I can't walk away, live a quiet life like Mindoir. She's always going to own me, I'm always going to ask how high when she says jump"

"Listen son-"

"You want to know if I'm a danger or not? Hell yes I'm a danger. I know countless ways to kill someone instantly not to mention ways to kill them slowly and painfully. I'm a master of torture both physically and emotionally, if I chose to I could kill every person in this fucking college and the guards couldn't do shit to stop me" Milo didn't wait for Andersons response before he walked out of the office and the recording stopped

Jane trembled as she looked at Andersons sympathetic eyes "I'm sorry Jane… he may not be able to stay here any longer"


End file.
